Brandonb
|image = File: Eyes.jpg |imagewidth = 175px |caption = Getting WIFOMed since '08 |aka = Brandonb, Bb, Surge, L |joindate = June '08 |firstmafia = Mafia I (First killed) |alias = Surge, Bb |wikiname = Brand0nb |merits = Player, MVP, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): , Bb, Surge First Mafia Game: Mafia I (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Played Games: * Mafia II (The first game that I really played, and I deduced every role by the end of day 2) * Mafia VI (Just such a great game!) * Jumper Mafia (The ending was incredible! Sorry again Fox!) * Pirate Mafia II (The best Indy role I have ever played. It was the inspiration to my UMM1-5 Indy). Favorite Hosted Games: = UMM IV Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since: June '08 * Prefers playing as: I'm really damned either way. * Favorite part of Mafia: IDing the Roster * Known flaws: Always under suspicion. Chronic N1 target. Can be extremely aggressive. * Member of: The Bullseye Club(apparently?), Died N1 Club, BrainDen, mOs, and MM. Awards *MVP Awards (6 won) *#'MVP' of Chess of the Three Kingdoms *#'MVP' of Pirate Mafia II *#'MVP' of The Battle for Mt Olympus III *#'MVP' of Star Trek Mafia III *#'MVP' of Mafia II (Unofficially) *#'MVP' of Meme Mafia 2 *Brandos (15 nominations / 2 won) *#Nominated for Best Avatar 2010, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2010, lost to SparrowHawk *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2010 for UMM IV, lost to Warcraft III Battle *#Nominated for Most Quality Poster 2010, lost to Molly Mae *#Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play 2010, lost to Glycereine *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for UMM V, won *#Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to Maurice *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2012 for UMM 6, lost to KaTSWiLM *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2014, lost to Barcallica *#Nominated for Best Host 2014, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2014 for Double Agent Mafia, lost to Bidding Wars *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2015 for UMM VII, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia * Inducted into Den Mafia Hall of Fame 2014 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Speed Mafia *Heroes Hybrid *Heroes Hybrid II *Cruise Ship Mafia III On MafiOSphere (mOs) *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem I *UMM II *UMM III On MafiaManiac (MM) *UMM IV (MafiaManiac on IPBFree) *UMM V *UMM VI *Double Agent Mafia *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII with Coolkid Mafia Record Overall 34-27-4 *Mafia I - Botched Game, Innocent Died N1 *MOS-Querade - Tied as Street Sweeper *Star Wars Mafia II - Game stopped *Smiley Mafia II - Game stopped Goodie 18-10 Mafia III - Win as Vigilante Mafia V - Win as Janitor Anime Battle Royale - Loss as Spike Cruise Ship Mafia - Win as Minor Thief Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Win as The Major Heroes: Season 1 - Win as Isaac Death Note Mafia - Loss as L Princess Bride Mafia - Win as The Narrator Heroes: Season 1.1 - Win as Peter Matrix Thrill-ogy - Win as Trinity (replacement) Medieval Mafia Prequel - Win as Master Scry VNA Mafia - Loss as Guzzler Alchemic Anarchy - Loss as The Collector Soul Eater Mafia - Win as Maka Mafia II: Redux - Win as The Illusionist/Delusionist Open Ended Mafia - Win as Inspector Gadget Halloween Mafia - Win as Headless Zombie Secret of Mana Mafia - Loss as Popoie Glitch Mafia II - Loss as Mark Zuckerburg (replacement N3) Al Pacino Mafia - Loss as Carlito - Lynched D7 (replacement N4) Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Win - Survived Bleach Mafia: Season One - Win as Rukia Kuchiki Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Win as Captain Snow - Killed N2 Colors Mafia - Loss as Ultramarine - Killed N3 Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Win - Killed N1 Ye Olde Mafia III - Loss as Knight Captain - Game Ended D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - survived Baddie 7-5 Mafia II - Loss as Mafioso Mafia VI - Loss as Godfather Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Win as C.C. Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Win as Light Jumper Mafia - Win as Mercenary Penguin Mafia - Loss as Emperor TV Mafia - Loss as Tonight Show Camelot - Win as Mordrid Multimafia - Win as Musclehead When the Mafia Cry - Win as Takano Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Win as Dark Knight Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 Indy 3-5 Mafia IV - Win as Master of Subterfuge (Q-Agent) M4F14-7 - Loss as The Mimic Classic Mafia - Loss as Grim Reaper Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Loss as Twin#2 Pirate Mafia II - Loss as The Kraken - MVP Dungeons and Dragons - Loss as Father Disney Movie Mafia - Win as Sully Meme Mafia 2 - Win Other Faction 6-7 Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Loss as Hidan (Akatsuki) Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Loss as Kakuzu (H&K) The Battle for Mt Olympus - Win as Nestor (Achaean) The Battle for Mt Olympus II - Win as Odysseus (Achaean) The Battle for Mt Olympus III - Win as Hades (Indy) - MVP Chess of the Three Kingdoms - Win as Dian Wei (Wei) - MVP Three Sailors - Loss as Killer - Lynched D1 Rome - Loss as Octavian Dreamweavers - Loss as Puppet Master (Hellion) Chronomafia I - Win as Master Timekeeper 4 Player Speed Mafia - Loss as Vampire Vortex Mafia - Loss as Zaphod Star Trek Mafia III - Win as Seven of Nine __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1